The Best For Me
by Aya Yunokawa
Summary: Saat ia mulai melihatku, saat itu pula aku harus menentukan sebuah pilihan Sahabatku yang selalu menyakiti hatiku namu ia yang ku cintai. Ataukah pria lain yang selalu memperhatikanku bahkan rela menjadi pelarianku. Aku Haruno Sakura remaja SMA yang dilema dan terjebak dalam Friend Zone/ Gak pandai bikin Summary.


_Chapter 01_

 _NARUTO ALWAYS PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

The Best For Me

 _Miss-typo, OOC Chara_

 _Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke_

Apa kalian pernah merasakan sahabat menjadi cinta ? Atau mungkin terjebak didalam _Friend Zone ?_ Itulah yang pernah kualami atau mungkin masa lalu. Hampir saja aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku akan meceritakan sebuah kisah cintaku yang hingga saat ini sulit untuk aku lupakan. Cerita ini berawal saat aku duduk di bangku SMA kelas XI. Langsung saja aku mulai ceritanya.

Tahun ajaran baru saat ini aku menduduki kelas XI, dimana berarti kelas baru dan penghuni kelas baru. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa penghuni baru jawabannya sekolah ku ini selalu merolling penghuni kelas setiap tahun ajaran baru.

"Sakura-chan, kita sekelas kembali !" Teriak Ino.

Yamanaka Ino sahabat ku semenjak aku duduk di bangku SMA. Kami satu kelas saat kelas X pula terutama pada masa orientasi.

"Hehe, tidak kusangka kita sekelas kembali. Sepertinya telingaku ini akan sangat berdengung sebangku satu kelas denganmu kembali." Ujarku menanggapi teriakan sahabatku ini.

"Huh kau ini menyebalkan."

Bel pun berbunyi, ku perhatikan satu persatu penghuni kelas baru ku ini. Tatapan ku tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk di bangku belakang bersama Inuzuka Kiba temanku saat kelas X. Pria dengan rambut merah yang acak-acakan dan tatto "Ai" pada dahi kirinya.

Tentu saja siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya Sabaku Gaara, pria tampan, populer, kaya, calon pewaris Sabaku Corp, dan _play boy_. Merasa senang satu kelas dengannya ? Tidak juga. Lagi pula kau hanya gadis biasa yang hanya menikmati masa remaja ku.

[Satu Bulan Kemudia]

Saat ini mata pelajaran Deidara sensei. Seorang guru yang begitu fanatik terhadap seni. Apalagi slogan yang selalu ia ungkapkan "Seni adalah ledakan." Terdengar cukup aneh, namun aku tidak mengetahui makna yang terkandung dari slogannya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian tugas. Tuganya akan kalian pahami setelah sensei memberikan selembaran LKS ini pada kalian. Sekarang sensei akan membagikan kelompok." Ujar sensei ku ini Deidara sensei tentunya.

"Kelompok 7, Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Gaara."

Sabaku Gaara ? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku sekelompok dengannya. Ku alihkan tatapanku padanya. dia masih menatap datar papan tulis didepannya.

[Pulang Sekolah]

"Haruno-san, ah tidak Sakura-chan aku sebut begitu saja bagaimana ? Agar tidak terlalu kaku antara kita." Ujar Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mejaku.

"Eh, ya Sabaku-san ?"

"Tidak keberatan ku panggil Sakura-chan ? Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara-kun."

"Hn, ya tidak apa-apa. Jadi ada apa Gaara-kun ?"

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas Deidara sensei ?"

"Hari Sabtu bagaimana ? Di rumahku atau di rumahmu atau mungkin kau mempunyai rekomendasi di tempat lain ?"

"Di rumahmu saja. Di rumahku akan ada pertemuan teman kedua orang tuaku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Boleh aku meminta nomer teleponmu ? Jangan berfikir macam-macam aku akan mengirimmu alamat rumahku."

"Ha..ha, aku tidak berfikir macam-macam, tentu saja kita bertukar nomer telepon."

Aku dan Gaarapun bertukar nomer telepon tentu saja tanpa ada maksud lain. hanya untuk sekedar memperlancar komunikasi dalam melaksanakan tugas.

[Akatsuki Sport Hall]

Inilah kegiatan rutinku selain menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Berlatih bela diri, bela diri yang aku ikuti Taekwondo. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ini. Dan aku tidak menyesal melalui beberapa kejuaraan yang aku ikuti dan membawa nama sekolahku, saat ini aku bisa berada disini Pemusatan Latihan Atlet Taekwondo Kota Konoha. Seperti mimpi aku berada disini.

Jika kalian berfikir aku menjadi seorang atlet bertarung kalian salah. Dengan tubuhku yang bisa dikatakan lentur ini aku merupakan atlet jurus atau mungkin _Poomsae_ dalam bahasa Korea.

"Hei Sakura-chan coba lihat itu Sasuke-senpai benar-benar tampan." Ucap Tenten sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke-senpai yang sedang berbiacara dengan teman-temannya.

Akanku perkenalkan mereka. Tenten adalah teman pertamaku di pemusatan latihan ini. Dia seusia dengaku namun kami berbeda sekolah. Dia bersekolah di Suna Gakure. Bisa dikatakan Tenten lebih senior berada di Pemusatan ini dibandingkan denganku.

Lalu pria yang di puji oleh Tenten Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan rambut raven gelap, bermata onyx tajam, wajah rupawan, dan atlet Nasional Jepang. Ditambah lagi dia pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp. Dan usianya terpaut 2 tahun di atas kami. Ia sedang berkuliah di Konoha University. Seperti itulah yang ku dengar dari Tenten.

Latihan pun berjalan seperti biasa, diringi tawa karena ulah Naruto dan Rock Lee yang selalu berbuat jahil kepada siapapun sekalipun kepada pelatih kami. Dan selalu di akhiri dengan mereka diceramahi atau mereka yang berlari mengitari Sport Hall.

"Hei, Sakura-chan kau memperhatikan tidak. Sejak tadi latihan Sasuke –senpai memperhatikanmu." Ujar Tenten disela-sela kegiatan kami membereskan pakaian latihan kami.

"Benarkah ? Mungkin dia hanya mengkoreksi gerakan latihanku."

"Tidak-tidak bahkan saat sedang tidak latihan dia memperhatikanmu."

"Mungkin ia merasa aneh karena baru melihatku. Sudah ya aku pulang duluan sampai jumpa Tenten."

[Hari Sabtu]

 _Ting..Tong_

Suara bell rumahku, sepertinya itu Gaara. Lalu akupun berjalan meuju pintu dan membukanya ternyata benar itu adalah Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara-kun. Ayo Masuk."

Ku persilahkan Gaara masuk. Dan langsung ku arahkan menuju ruang tamu. Tidak enak bukan mengajak seorang pria kedalam kamar seorang gadis. Lagi pula kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi tetapi tentun sebelumnya aku sudah meminja izin mereka.

Kegiatan kerja kelompok kami berjalan dengan cukup lancar dan tenang, dengan ditemani jus dan aneka kue basah dan kering. Tak terasa sudah 2 jam kami berkutat dengan laptop dan buku. Kami pun beristirahat sejenak.

"Hei Sakura-chan bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu ?"

"Tentu saja boleh selama aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita yang menjalani hubungan berawal dari persahabatan. Ah maksudku dari bersahabat kemudia menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Mungkin akan canggung. Tapi mereka menyikapinya. Bahkan terkadang memang terasa berbeda. Tetapi aku tidak terlalu mengetahuinya karena aku belum perbah merasakannya hehe. Maaf. Memangnya kau sedang mengalaminya atau mungkin akan mengalaminya." Ujar ku to the point tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn, tak perlu meminta maaf. Yah begitulah aku sedang mengalaminya. Bolehkan aku menceritakan semuanya padamu ? Jujur saja saat ini aku tidak tahu harus pada siapa aku menceritakannya."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkannya. Dan tentu juga menjaga rahasia ceritamu ini."

Gaarapun mulai bercerita ia memiliki kekasih yang kini bersekolah di Ame Gakure. Hubungan mereka kini telah menginjak 2 tahun. Matsuri itulah nama kekasih Gaara. Mereka berhubungan sejak bangku SMP yang berawal dari persahabatan yang mereka jalin. Namun saat ini Gaara merasa Matsuri menjauhinya. Bahkan Gaara pernah melihat kekasihnya sedang berada di sebuah Cafe hanya berduaan saja dengan seorang pria. Bahkan Gaara merasa hubungan mereka yang baik dijalin saat mereka menjadi sahabat bukan sepasang kekasih. Semenjak mereka berpacaran sering kali mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele.

"Lebih baik kau biacarakan dengan kekasihmu itu, dan lebih baik kalian mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Dari setiap pilihan yang kalian pilih pasti memiliki dampak baik dan buruk." Ujar ku memberi saran pada Gaara.

"Hn, Arigatou Sakura-chan. Sudah mau mendegarkan curhatanku dan juga memberikan saran padaku."

"Sama-sama itulah gunanya teman Gaara-kun. Ayo kita lanjutkan tugas kita."

Semenjak Gaara meminta saran padaku, hubungan kami semakin baik. Gaara telah putus dengan Matsuri. Bukan Gaara yang memutuskan tetapi Matsuri lah yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dengan dalih ia sudah tidak mencitai Gaara dan sudah menemukan pria yang lebih baik.

Aku dan Gaara kami sudah seperti sahabat, bahkan orang-orang mengira kami memiliki hubungan khusus atau mungkin kami berpacaran. Dan kami selalu mengelak pada nyatanya kami hanya "berteman".

[Akatsuki Cafe]

"Hei Sakura, saat ini kau sedang dekat dengan siapa ?" tanya Gaara padaku sambil menikmati segelas Jus.

"Kau tahu Sasori-senpai ? Anggota basket. Aku sedang dekat dengannya. Bahkan hari Minggu nanti kami akan berkencan." Ujarku dengan wajah ceria dan nada yang penuh semangat.

"Oh, Akasuna Sasori. Dia itu seorang _Play Boy_ sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Bahkan lebih baik jangan berhubungan dengannya."

"Jangan menilai dia seperti itu _Baka_. Kau tidak akan tahu jika hanya mendengar apa yang orang katakan."

"Terserah, aku hanya memberitahu."

"Ya, terima kasih Gaara-kun. Kau sendiri ku dengan kau jadian dengan Karin-senpai."

"Memang benar aku jadian dengannya. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu."

"Hei ! Kenapa kau tidak ceritakan padaku ? Kau ini sedang sedih bercerita padaku sedang senang aku dibuang."

"Jangan beranggapan seperti itu, aku hanya berfikir untuk apa menceritakan pada orang-orang."

"Kau menyebalkan." Ujarku dengan nada kesal sambil menyeruput jus strawberry ku.

Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengar bahwa Gaara dan Karin-senpai berpacaran. Mungkin hanya perasaan terkejut akan hubungan mereka.

[Akatsuki Sport Hall]

"Sakura-chan, kau mau ikut tidak ke Ichiraku Ramen." Ujar Tenten sambil merangkul ku yang tengah merapikan barang-barangku.

"Siapa saja yang ikut ?"

"Aku, Naruto-senpai, Lee-senpai, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, Shino-senpai, dan Sasuke-senpai"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya ?" Ujarku seolah-olah berfikir.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan kau selalu menolak ajakanku. Kumohon ." Ucap Tenten dengan memasang Puppy Eye.

"Baiklah aku ikut, tapi masalahnya aku tidak membawa kendaraan. Jika menggunakan angkutan umum aku yakin akan macet pada saat jam pulang kerja seperti ini."

"Untuk itu tenang saja kau bisa dengan Sasuke-senpai."

"Baiklah tapi kau yang bilang padanya."

[Area Parkir Sport Hall]

Kini aku tengah berdiri di pintu parkir motor Sport Hall, menunggu Sasuke-senpai mengambil motornya.

"Ayo naik." Ujar Sasuke-senpai yang kini telah berada dihadapanku dengan motor Sport Hitamnya. Sambil memberikan helm padaku.

Singkat kata kamipun telah usai menikmati ramen kami. Tidak terasa hari semakin gelap. Kamipun berpisah dikarenakan rumah kami yang berbeda-beda. Sasuke-senpai mengantarkanku pulang. Namun sayang ditengah perjalanan hujan turun dan kamipun menepi.

"Ini pakailah jas hujannya." Ujar Sasuke-senpai sambil memberikan jas hujan padaku.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan senpai ? Aku tidak enak senpai sudah memberikan tumpangan kepadaku dan sekarang memberikan jas hujan kepadaku."

"Tak apa. Kau itu tanggung jawabku. Jika kau sakit aku akan sangat merasa bersalah."

"Baiklah, arigatou Senpai."

Perjalanan kamipun berlanjut. Dengan aku yang menggunakan jas hujan dan dia hanya mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Berpeganganlah padaku. Aku akan membawa motor dengan cepat agar tidak terlalu malam."

"Eh tapi ?"

"Jangan perpikir macam-macam. Cepatlah jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh, atau kau ingin dimarahi kedua orang tuamu, karena pulang larut malam."

"Eh, baiklah."

Akupun berpengangan pada tubuh Sasuke-senpai. Lebih tepat memeluknya. Benar-benar terasa hangat. Akupun mengarahkan jalan menuju rumahku.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke-senpai sudah mengantarku pulang. Dan ini jas hujannya _arigatou_."

"Besok kau ada acara ?"

"Iya, tapi entahlah temanku belum memberi kabar."

"Jika kau kosong, kau mau menemaniku ke Konoha Land ? Aku mempunyai tiket gratis kesana namun entah dengan siapa aku harus kesana."

"Baiklah nanti aku akan memberi kabar senpai."

"Kalau begitu ini nomer teleponku. Aku tunggu kabarmu malam ini."

Sasuke-senpai pun pergi, kemudian aku masuk kedalam rumah. Dan segera menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Setelah membersihkan diri akupun segera meraih ponsel ku dam mengetik pesan.

 _To : Sasori-senpai_

 _Gomen senpai malam-malam mengganggumu. Apakah hari Minggu nanti kita jadi pergi ?_

1 jam...

Sungguh aneh, tidak biasanya Sasori-senpai lama membalas pesanku. Apa dia sudah tidur ? tetapi tadi siang ia bilang akan kerja kelompok hingga malam dengan Tobi-senpai. Karena aku membutuhkan kepastian. Akupun menelepon Sasori-senpai.

Tutt...tutt...tutt...

" _Moshi-moshi."_

" _Gomen, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sasori-senpai ?"_ Ucapku bingung karena telepon tersebut di angkat oleh seorang wanita.

" _Kau siapa ?"_

" _Aku, Haruno Sakura. Dan jika aku boleh tahu aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa ?"_

" _Tayuya. Aku kekasih Sasori. Kau ada perlu apa dengan kekasihku."_

" _Ah tidak gomen. Maaf mengganggu."_

Klik

Kututup sambungan teleponnya. Kekasih Sasori-senpai, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan gara. Memang sesak rasanya telah di bohongi. Mungkin lebih baik di awal seperti ini aku mengetahuinya. Dari pada saat nanti aku mengetahuinya mungkin akan lebih sakit dari pada ini.

 _To : Sasuke-senpai_

 _Konbanwa senpai. Besok aku bisa menemanimu_

 _-Haruno Sakura-_

5 menit kemudian

 _From : Sasuke-senpai_

 _Baiklah, beosk jam 9 aku akan menjemputmu. Oyasumi_

-TBC-

Fic ke 2 Author

Jangan lupa riview Silen Reader juga riview ya...

Untuk Fic Ookami Shoujo Author lagi mampet ide barang kali ada yang mau kasih saran bisa PM Author.


End file.
